Ministry
The Ministry is the country's government in the Beholder series. Appearances Policies Workers/Public servants *The Leader (leader of the country) *Prime Minister *Cabinet of Ministers *Public servant *Antoine Grubic *Redgrave Sr. (formerly) *Guard *George Hemnitz *Evan Redgrave *Carl Stein (can change by the end of Beholder) *Bruno Hempf *Hector Medina (formerly and determinant) *Antoine Grubic *Airel Johnson *Inga Birkenfield *Bastian Warner (determinantly formerly) *Mark Ranek *Murray Gibbs (formerly) *Christopher Danson *Gertrude Danson *Magda Rakovic *Thousands of unnamed workers List of ministries *Ministry of Order: The main ministry in Beholder that issues quests to Carl Stein throughout the game and continuously monitor his actions. Responsible for anything related to spying and violations of public order, laws and directives. One of the Big Six. *Ministry of Patriotism: One of the Big Six. Responsible for promoting the Leader's image and ideals. Handles propaganda. *Ministry of Social Care: One of the Big Six. Regulates public institutions like schools and hospitals. Responsible for distributing medical treatment and training, providing food and housing and other social resources. *Ministry of Labor: One of the Big Six. Regulates job placement, ensuring safe working conditions, increasing work performance and handling cases of minor misconduct. *Ministry of Culture and Sports: One of the Big Six. Responsible for organizing public events and educating the people in culture, art, theatre, tourism and sports. *Ministry of Science and Technology: One of the Big Six. Responsible for the work of scientific centers, laboratories, universities, plants and factories. *Ministry of Information: Important ministry that requests profiles and information from Carl and Hector Medina in the Beholder series. *Ministry of Care: Responsible for introducing new public servants to the ministry and diplomatic affairs. *Ministry of Distribution: Responsible for controlling jobs of citizens. *Ministry of Health: Responsible for the healthcare in the country and presumably the blood testing experiments where citizens with the Traitor's Gene would be sent to reform facilities. *Ministry of Resistance: Responsible for anti-revolutionary measures. *Ministry of Control: Conducts experiments like the Loyalty Gas to control the country's citizens. *Ministry of Households: Seizes all gardens for an "investigation" in Beholder and makes them all under the ministry's control to grow food for the country. *Ministry of Development: Records the country's development and progress against other countries. *Ministry of Transportation: In charge of the transportation in the country, including the buses that pass by Krushvice 6. *Ministry of Truth: Responsible for teaching the government's idea of the "truth" to the citizens and bans obsolete books. *Ministry of Arts: Sells expensive art posters. *Ministry of Finance: In charge of the money in the country. *Ministry of Discipline (removed: Responsible for punishing revolutionaries. *Ministry of Allocation: Responsible for giving citizens places to live. *Ministry of Law and Order (removed): Are sent reports of bombs and send the police to arrest tenants. *Ministry of Employment: Helps citizens find work. *Care Ministry (removed): Warns citizens about infected foods. *Ministry of Migration *Ministry of Supervision/Ministry of Strict Control (mentioned by Carl Stein) *Ministry of the Dental Innovations (mentioned by Georg Dreiman *Ministry of Stamps (mentioned by Georg) *Ministry of Agriculture (mentioned by Carl) *Ministry of Culture (mentioned by Carl) *Ministry of Internal Control (mentioned by George Hemnitz) *Ministry of Housing: (mentioned by James Cunningham) Joke ministries This is a list of ministries that were mentioned as a joke by the developers. *The Ministry of Good Counsel *The Ministry of Facts *Ministry of Art *Ministry of Surveys *Ministry of Holidays *Ministry of Gifts *Ministry of Architecture *Ministry of Contests *Ministry of News *Ministry of Cinematography *Ministry of Lets (sic) Plays *The Ministry of Propaganda *The Ministry of Innovations *The Ministry of Economy *The Ministry of Development *The Ministry of Bug Fixes: *The Ministry of Audio and Visual Issues *The Ministry of Linguistics *The Ministry of Self Admiration *Ministry of Festivity *The Ministry of Audiovisual Affairs *Ministry of Dates and Numbers *Ministry of Error Correction *Ministry of DLC *Ministry of Foreign Policy *Ministry of Counterintelligence *Ministry of Damage Elimination *The Ministry of Top Speed *Ministry of Saving Money *Ministry of Enlightenment *Ministry of Deliveries *Ministry of Bundles *The Ministry of Gratification *Ministry of Profit *The Ministry of Not Fake News *The Ministry of Trends and Fashions *The Ministry of Delight *Ministry of Friendly Projects *Ministry of Updates *Ministry of Work *Ministry of Fixes *Ministry of Localization *The Ministry of Feedback *Ministry of Social Justice *The Ministry of Recent News *Ministry of Pride *Ministry of Cross-Platforming Contests *The Ministry of Black Friday *The Ministry of Hot News *The Ministry of Confidential Information *The Ministry of Human Resources *The Ministry of Statistics *Ministry of Personal Data *Ministry of Gifts *Ministry of Weather Forecasts *Ministry of International Trade *Ministry of DIY *The Ministry of Recommendations *Ministry of Child Guidance *Ministry of Conferences *Ministry of Social Development *Ministry of Urban Development *Ministry of Progress Reports *Ministry of Press *Ministry of Pictorial Arts *Ministry of Surveillance *Ministry of Free Keys *Ministry of Exclusive Materials *Ministry of Loot-boxes *Ministry of Bitcoin *Ministry of Much More Category:Ministry